ninjasagafandomcom-20200223-history
Ninja Saga (mobile)
Ninja Saga is an iOperating System (iOS) game created by Emagist Entertainment Limited for the iPod Touch, iPhone, and iPad and is based on the Ninja Saga social networking site application but this version of Ninja Saga is different from the SNS version. iTunes Overview Features * Customize your ninja with tons of weapons, outfits and even Ninjutsu! * Team up with three ninja * Five Ninjutsu elements of your choices. * Build up your attributes to become the way you want to * Upgrade your favorite Skill * Random Map Generation * Player vs Player Battle (Blue Tooth) * Unique collectables from enemies * Regular updates Updates in Future * Clan war * Group hunting with your friends * Player vs Player Battle (Internet play) About Ninja Saga Ninja Saga was first released on facebook and it is now on iPhone too! This is a RPG game which let you create an unique ninja to explore the ninja world. Enjoy the new experience and build an adventure in your own hands! Story In the land of Shinobi, you are just graduated from academy and start your new life as a ninja. Unfortunately, your home village is under attack by a mystery force. Your home village is in danger! Can you find out the cause and save your village? Gear up yourself and start a new journey to your ultimate goal. Version History Version 1.0.x Version 1.1.x Additional Notes * The 1.1.5 version update renamed skills that included "Lighting" and changed them to "Lightning". * Genjutsu was actually released in the 1.1.5 update, not 1.1.6 but iTunes says it was released in the 1.1.6 version update. * There was a typo in the description of Light Charge's description that said "Criticall". This has been fixed in the 1.1.7 update. * In the 1.1.9 version update, Earth Strange has been renamed to Earth Strangle but Earth Erosion is still named as Earth Eroion. Also, Fire Vortex no longer have a skill requirement as it appears that it doesn't have an arrow being pointed from. * In the 1.1.11 version update, the spelling errors and capitalization errors in skill names have been fixed and descriptions for skills with additional effects have been re-written. * In the 1.1.13 version update, the skill tree for all skills have been re-arranged but the requirements are almost still the same. Also, some of the skills have been renamed. * In the 1.1.15 version update only, there was a Halloween event. The icon of Ninja Saga for version 1.1.15 was Halloween-themed. In-App Purchases * iAd Removal (0.99 USD) Tokens * 70 Tokens (0.99 USD) * 210 Tokens + 20 Bonus (2.99 USD) * 350 Tokens + 70 Bonus (4.99 USD) * 490 Tokens + 110 Bonus (6.99 USD) * 700 Tokens + 200 Bonus (9.99 USD) Gold * 6,000 Gold (USD 0.99) * 18,000 Gold + 2,000 Bonus (2.99 USD) * 30,000 Gold + 4,000 Bonus (4.99 USD) * 60,000 Gold + 12,000 Bonus (9.99 USD) Package * Starter Package Lv. 1-10 for Boy (0.99 USD) * Starter Package Lv. 1-10 for Girl (0.99 USD) * Genin Package Lv. 20-30 for Boy (0.99 USD) * Genin Package Lv. 20-30 for Girl (0.99 USD) * Chunin Package Lv. 30-40 for Boy (0.99 USD) * Chunin Package Lv. 30-40 for Girl (0.99 USD) Gallery Ninja Saga (iOS) Screenshot 1.jpg Ninja Saga (iOS) Screenshot 2.jpg Ninja Saga (iOS) Screenshot 3.jpg Ninja Saga (iOS) Screenshot 4.jpg Ninja Saga (iOS) Screenshot 5.jpg See Also * Ninja Saga External Links * Ninja Saga on App Store * Ninja Saga (iOS) on the official site Category:Games